


lovely

by ariya167



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, and inej is flustered, nina is smooth af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: For the Femslash February prompt 'Wardrobe'





	lovely

The knock came when Inej was halfway through a chapter in her history textbook. She glared at the door, wondering if it was one of her roommate Dunyasha’s creepy friends, before giving up on her studying and walking over to open the door. 

“What do you want-oh!” Inej was surprised to see Nina was standing in the hall, her cheeks red with cold, and her brown hair was mussed where it had escaped from her hood. Inej stood there in shock, mostly because she had thought Nina was visiting her grandparents, and partly because she hadn’t realized Nina knew where her dorm was. 

“Surprised to see me?” She asked brightly, a smile on her face. Inej coughed, trying to recover her nerves before answering. 

“Yes, I suppose,” Inej said, letting Nina brush past her and into the dorm. A blush was rising in her cheeks and she angrily tried to recover. Normally she prided herself on her composure, but for some reason, Nina flustered her. 

She shut the door, following Nina back inside. She shucked off her coat and hat, tossing them onto a chair. Underneath the heavy coat, she was wearing a red woolen sweater, and Inej had to shake her head to stop her girlfriend from distracting her. “I thought you went back home this weekend,” 

“Well, I was,” Nina said, shaking out her hair from where it had been caught in her collar. “But then I remembered that Jesper and Wylan are having a housewarming party, and as lovely as my girlfriend is, she is hopeless in the area of fashion.” 

“What’s wrong with how I dress?” Inej asked, blushing deeply as much as she tried not to. Nina shot her a sympathetic look. 

“Nothing, if you want to look like a poor college student,”

“I am a poor college student,” She protested, as Nina walked past her bed and threw open her closet, rifling through her clothes. 

“Don’t you have anything fancy?” Nina said to herself, before looking back at Inej. “Come on, haven’t you ever wanted to dress up for an occasion, just because?” 

“Not really,” Inej muttered, but she walked over anyway, and joined Nina in the ranking and dissection of all her clothes.

About thirty minutes later, Nina had settled on a long and lacy purple top over black leggings, declaring it was the best of her options. Inej looked at herself in the mirror, tiny hairs escaping from her braid and feathering her cheeks, and she smiled softly. 

“You look lovely,” Nina whispered, kissing her cheek.


End file.
